


Bygones

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Bridge's past comes back to haunt him.





	Bygones

They were enjoying a walk through the city on a foot patrol together. Until a shirtless jogger ran by. 

"Bridge? Is that you?" 

Bridge froze, horrified. He gulped nervously before turning around.

"Max?" 

"Yeah." 

"God. I'm so sor-" 

"Don't worry about it. Bygones and all that." Max said with a charming smile, waving it off. 

Sky instantly didn't like him. He had bright blue eyes that peeked out under a mop of jet black hair.  
He was muscular, toned, tall, tanned and just generally attractive. Sky couldn't find fault with him. The dude was perfect. Physically at least. 

"Listen, bro. I have to run. Maybe we can catch up sometime. Boom too. Just wait until you guys hear about the projects I've gotten to work on at Command. You guys will totally flip out." 

And he has a brain. Great. 

"It was great seeing you again man." He said, playfully punching Bridge on the arm. "Catch you later." 

Bridge nodded but said nothing. 

Sky bristled "Who is that guy and why does he have you so shaken. Do I need to kick his ass?" 

"The only ass that needs kicked is mine. He was a friend of mine in the academy. And I was horrible to him."

A straight to the point answer. That wasn't a good sign. "He was happy to see you. Whatever you did, you seem to be completely forgiven."

Bridge shook his head. "I shouldn't be" he said quietly. 

"What on Earth happened?" 

"There was a lot going on at the time. Graduating from the academy. Getting promoted to B squad. Becoming a ranger. I was really busy and distracted. So much that I..." He paused to take a breath. "I completely forgot that I was dating him."

"You...forgot?" Sky repeated incredulously. Then burst out laughing. "Sorry. It's just...HOW? How do you forget about something like that?" 

"Like I said, I had a lot on my mind. Dating got pushed aside." Bridge glared at him. "Oh my god. Stop laughing at me. It's not funny."

"You're right. It's not funny. It's hilarious."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story. I stood my husband up on our first date. I had just started college, a new job, and whatnot, so I completely forgot that I asked him out XD


End file.
